


Only You (Carlos Garcia x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: CARLOS IS SUCH A SWEETHEART, F/M, James is a Fuckboy but he lowkey hot as well oops, M/M, Other, SUCH A SOFT BOY IM CRYING I LOVE HIM SO MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Gustavo offers you to meet & record with the members of Big Time Rush.





	Only You (Carlos Garcia x Reader)

You walked into Gustavo's recording office, both excited and nervous. Gustavo, your boss told you that today you would be recording with his 'dogs', or the members of Big Time Rush. You've loved them for the longest you can remember. You couldn't believe you had the chance to record with them.

You walked into Gustavo's office, seeing four boys in the recording studio, turning to look at you.

"Dogs, this is my new client. Meet Y/N. Y/N, this is James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos." Gustavo introduced, as you stood there speechless for a moment before taking a step forward near them.

"U--uh hey, it's really nice to finally meet you guys. I'm a huge fan." You choked out, as you noticed both James and Carlos were both gazing at you.

You watched as James swooned over to you, "Guess I'm not the only diamond in the room anymore." James flirted, winking at you. You blushed slightly, but decided to step away from him.

You felt your hand get held onto, swinging you back right besides James "I don't think a gemstone like you should be stolen so quickly." James said, flirtatiously once again.

"James, I'm sorry. I'm not interested. It's flattering though." You said, as you saw James's face turn into a frown, you couldn't believe one of the members of Big Time Rush was actively trying to flirt with you. Although, if it had to be someone you always knew it was going to be James.

"Don't worry about it. James thinks he is the most attractive one of the band and tries to flirt with everyone he finds remotely attractive." Logan commented, glancing over at James for a moment.

"Concentrate on your music. We need to get this new single done by today. No distractions." Gustavo demanded, as you saw Carlos looking at you, you turned to look at him and grin lightly, before beginning to record with the boys.

After recording, which what felt like forever since Gustavo kept making corrections and made you start over. "Not bad, dogs and Y/N. I think we've got ourselves a new single." Gustavo said, as the boys, except Carlos all exited the recording studio.

"Hey, um-- I wanted to tell you how amazing you are at singing. I think you should record with us more often, maybe I mean.. if you want to." Carlos stuttered out, as you smiled lightly at him.

"Of course I would, if Gustavo would let me. To be honest, Carlos. I think you're my favorite one out of the band. You're so sweet and cute." You complimented, as you saw Carlos's eyes shine at you.

"Really? Me? I'm your favorite? Whenever fans say who their favorite is out of the band it's usually never me, I'm so glad I do have an admirer." Carlos said, as you blushed furiously, before wrapping your arms around him.

Carlos returned your hug, "Do--do I mean would you like to go on a date with me? I think you're very cute as well and I want to get to know you more." Carlos suggested, as you grinned hugely, hugging him even more.

"Of course I will." You responded, untangling yourself from Carlos, witnessing James had been watching this entire time as his eyes went huge, "Carlos? Out of everyone, you pick Carlos?" James said, seemingly dumbfounded.

You nodded your head, as you and Carlos exited from the recording studio "This is a deal breaker if we should go out or not, do you like corn dogs?" Carlos questioned, as you snickered before nodding your head at him. Carlos grinned, before you gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Carlos blushed, before you made your way out of Gustavo's office. You were astonished you had a date with one of the sweetest boy of the band, Carlos Garcia. You couldn't be any happier to have this opportunity.


End file.
